1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which takes into consideration the breaking off of a member in a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been proposed to prevent a connecting terminal (connector) from being erroneously pulled out of an external device in an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer (e.g., see JP-2005-50619-A for reference). With this type of techniques, the connector can be prevented from being unintentionally separated. Accordingly, it is convenient since the electronic apparatus can be used under the condition of vibration.
However, the conventional techniques are used only to prevent separation. The conventional techniques are not a technique for handling the case where the braking off occurs. Moreover, the conventional techniques relate to a connector between an electronic apparatus and an external device and can not handle the braking off of a member inside the electronic apparatus.
In the electronic apparatus, solder separation may occur by various causes such as shock or stress applied during handling. The member broken off by the solder separation rolls in a housing of the electronic apparatus. The broken-off member causes various types of internal breaking such as short-circuiting of a circuit in the electronic apparatus. Accordingly, it is important to handle the braking off of the member and limit the range in which the broken-off member freely moves.
Recently, smaller size portable electronic apparatuses have been developed, and thus small size electronic apparatuses having a size of A5 or less have been shown. For these small size electronic apparatuses, a size of a regulating member for limiting the moving range of the broken-off member should be reduced while reducing the entire size of the electronic apparatus.
In addition, as a technique which can be applied to small size electronic apparatuses, a technique for printing a wiring such as an antenna in a housing has been recently proposed. With this type of technique, a plurality of antennas can be formed in a housing in a single printing process.
However, depending on intended use of the electronic apparatuses, all of the antennas may not be used, but one or more antennas may be selectively used among the printed plurality of antennas.
As described above, in the case where the antenna to be used is different depending on intended use, it is necessary to selectively provide the antenna depending the intended use even if a member other than the antenna is in common use.